Composite Tails Doll (Non Godmode)
|-|Avatar= |-|Plush= |-|Cursed Tails Doll= |-|Super Tails Doll= |-|Dark Tails Doll= |-|Giygas Form= |-|True Tails Doll= No Image of that form exists Summary Tails Doll is a robotic doll version of Miles Tails Prower in Sonic R 1997 he has many different incarnations, stories, fanfictions, theories, counterparts, and versions of him some are Creepypasta, some are not so scary, some are heroes, some are villains, and one is a meme. Concept and creation During a Q&A session at the Summer of Sonic 2013 event, Kazuyuki Hoshino revealed that Tails Doll was not created by a member of the design team, but rather a background artist who later went on to be the lead background artist of Sonic Lost World. According to Hoshino, Tails Doll originated as a shootable gimmick in an Eggman stage. When the subject of Tails Doll came up again during the Q&A session at the Sonic Boom 2013 event, Hoshino repeated the anecdote, this time mentioning that Tails Doll originated as a gimmick in Eggman's base in Sonic Adventure. The creator of Tails Doll appears to be Yoshitaka Miura, who joined Sega in 1997 as a background artist for Sonic Adventure. In the original Sega Saturn release of Sonic R, Miura is given a "Special Thanks" credit, whilst in the PC port he is credited as a character designer. In the credits of Sonic Lost World, Miura is the top billed Field Artist. Credit to Sonic News Network for this info Powers and Stats Tier: 'Varies between '''10-C to 9-B '| '''7-C | 5-B | 3-A | 2-A | High 1-C | High 1-B | 1-A | High 1-A | 0 Name: '''Tails Doll (Most people call him that), Puppet Tails, Creepy Doll, The Future, The Omega, The Abyss, '''His True Name has never been spoken, if one person says his real name they will either become one like him, get possessed, or all of existence will be erased Origin: 'Non-Godmode verse '''Gender: '''Genderless, appears as a male '''Age: '''Ageless '''Classification: '''Killer Robotic Doll | Higher Dimensional Being | possibly Supreme Abstract '''Aligment: '''Varies depending on which Tails Doll '''Powers and Abilities: 'Subhuman Physical Characteristics to Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Teleportation (Can teleport around whatever it wants to go) Technological Manipulation (Makes lights flicker, can create an image of him on a tv, console, and PC), Soul Manipulation (Stated that it eats souls for dinner), Flight (Can fly around), Levitation, Possesion (Can turn people into other tails dolls, servants or slaves), Dream and Nightmare Manipulation (Made humans had nightmares about him), Illusion Creation (Can create fake versions of itself), Madness Manipulation (Can drive humans to insanity), Immortality (Type 1,4, 6, and 8 will still exist as long Sonic R and belief of the tails doll curse still remain) Regeneration (High-Low), Fear Detection (Can sense fear of people), Curse Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Can jumpscare and turn into some demonic version of him), Doll Physiology, Dollification (Turns people into dolls) | All Previous abilities, Mind Manipulation (Can manipulate the minds of his victims), Regeneration (Mid), BFR (Can send his victims to a dark area, can also send people to the seclusion zone), Thread Manipulation, Puppet Mastery (Plays around with people like it's his toys) Game Manipulation (Has control over Sonic R when someone does the curse) Weapon Mastery, Body Control, Telekinesis, Magic, Resistence to Soul Manipulation (Is stated to be a soulless living doll) Resistence to Mind Manipulation | All Previous Abilities, Danmaku, Dupilcation, Gravity Manipulation (In Sonic Fear he pulled Sonic into spikes from above), One Shot Kill (A single touch from him kills the enemy), Immortality (Type 1,2,3,4,6 and 8) Regeneration (Low-High), Portal Creation, Size Manipulation (Can change the size of his physical form), Reality Warping, Enhanced Sensing, Ressurection (Created Sonic.exe after he killed Sonic) Information Manipulation (Told the player it's Sonic Fear instead of Sonic.EXE) | All Previous Abilities, Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Type 1,2,3,4,6,8, and 9), Regeneration (High), Power Bestowal (Gave Metal Sonic demonic powers), Power Nullification, Existence Erasure, Memory Manipulation (Makes his victims forget about the people they love), Self-Subsentance (Type 1,2, and 3), Clairyovance (Can see the souls of the victims), Healing (Healed Sonic and Tails while he turned good) Astral Projection (Disconnected a few spirits from their physical bodies) | All Previous Abilities,Plot Manipulation (Created the stories of many horror sonic characters) Void Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9, and 12), Regeneration (High-Godly), Regeneration Negation (Mid-Godly), Immortality Negation (Type 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,11, and 12), Biological Manipulation, Nonexistence Physiology, Higher Dimensional Existence, Large Size (Type 9), Size Manipulation (Changes the size of his body), Resistence to Plot Manipulation (Was unaffected by people changing plots of the story), Precognition, Telepathy, Absorption, Darkness Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Has control over death itself) , Abstract Existence, Nigh-Omnipresence (Goes to near every location), Adaption, Nigh-Omniscience, Disease Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation (Can rip the fabric of time and space really easily), Shapeshifting, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Power Absorption, Mathematics Manipulation, Blood Manipulation (Manipulates the blood that they can either be cold or boiling hot) Light Manipulation (He can create lights just by thinking about them and with no effort), Conceptual Manipulation | All Previous Abilities, Fate Manipulation (Can change the fate of his foes), Quantum Manipulation, History Manipulation (Can manipulate the history of the cosmos), Large Size (Type 10) Law Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Regeneration (True Godly), Regeneration Negation (True Godly), Corruption | All Previous Abilities, Omniscience (Knows everything), Meta Combat (His physical strength can do damage to even abstract beings), Status Manipulation, Meta Power Manipulation (Can add or remove powers), Boundary Manipulation (Can remove and control boundaries), Immunity Manipulation (Can give or remove immunity to users but also bypass them), Meta Event Manipulation, Omega Reality, Alpha Reality, Author Authority (Became the author of existence), Resistance to a huge amount of haxes | All Previous Abilities, Immortality (Type 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10, and 12), Transdualism (Exists outside all duality and binaries) Totality Manipulation, Beyond Dimensional Existence (Type 3), Large Size (Type 11), Omnilock (Exists outside of everything) | Same as before | Omnipotence, Omniscience, Omnipresence '''Attack Potency: Varies between Below Average Level to Wall Level '(Can kill humans really easily, fought many slasher icons and indie horror characters such as Foxy, Chucky, Bendy, Baldi, etc) | '''Town Level '(Easily burned down the entire town) '| Planet Level ' (Created Sonic.EXE in Sonic Fear with ease) | 'Universe Level '(stated he could destroy the universe, Killed Marx, and scales to Sonic.EXE) | 'Multiverse Level+ '(Destroyed and recreated infinite universes with no effort at all, defeated Infinity Gauntlet Thanos) | 'High Complex Multiversal '(Is comparable to Dust Sans who killed 3D to 10D Sanss) | 'High Hyperversal '(After Tails Doll snapped his fingers he made all Hilbert Space disappear) | 'Outerverse Level '(Its stated that even Logan Paul fears the tails doll, easily killed Bernkastel and Author just by moving) | 'High Outerverse Level '(Became infinitely stronger and became an all powerful being but with only a few limits) | 'True Abstraction '(Nearly killed Azathoth who can destroy all existence by waking up) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Super Sonic) | Massively Hypersonic+ | Relativistic '(Moved really fast that it's tricky for Sonic to catch up with him) '''| Infinite | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Irrelevant | Irrelevant | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Varies between Below Average to Superhuman | Unknown | Unknown | Universal | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Irrelevant | Irrelevant | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Below Average Class '(Without any weapons and powers he can't really do much damage of a punch due to his physical body) | '''Unknown | Planet Class '(Comparable to Sonic.EXE) | 'Universe Class '(Comparable to true form Sonic.EXE) | 'Multiversal+ Class '(Can damage Infinity Gauntlet Thanos) | '''High Complex Multiversal | High Hyperversal | Outerversal | High Outerversal | True Abstraction Durability: Varies between Below Average to Wall Level '''(Can survive attacks from indie horror characters and slashers) | '''Town Level | Planet Level | Universe Level | Multiverse Level+ | High Complex Multiversal | High Hyperversal | Outerversal | High Outerversal | True Abstraction Stamina: Infinite '''(Tails Doll doesn't need rest) | Infinite | Infinite | Infinite | Limitless | Limitless | Limitless | Irrelevant | Irrelevant | Irrelevant''' Range: Standard Melee Range, Hundreads of meters with powers | Standard Melee Range, Hundreads of meters with powers | Planetary | Universal | Multiversal+ | High Complex Multiversal | High Hyperversal | Irrelevant | Irrelevant | Irrelevant Standard Equipment: 'Knife, Claws, his slaves and followers | None Noteable 'Intelligence: Unknown | Unknown | Gifted | Supergenius | Nigh-Omniscient | Nigh-Omniscient | Omniscient | Omniscient | Omniscient | Omniscient Weaknesses: '''If his gem was cut off he will die since it powers him and it's his life force, if everyone failed to believe in the Tails Doll Curse, he will be rendered weak and near impossible to exist, Derpy Hooves | Same as before | None Noteable | None Noteable | None Noteable | None Noteable | None Noteable | None Noteable | None Noteable | None Noteable Others '''Notable Victories: Plushtrap (Plushtrap's Profile) (Both were 10-A) Puppet (Puppet's Profile) (Both were 9-C) Nightmare Foxy (Foxy's profile) (Both were 9-C) Notable Losses: ''' Nightmare (Nightmare's profile) (Both were 9-B) ' '''Inconclusive Matches: ' Michael Myers (Michael's Profile) (Both were 9-B Neutral Evil Tails doll was used, speed equalized) Candy the cat (Candy's profile) (Both were 9-C) Category:Characters Category:MLPlover2011's Profiles Category:Non Godmodes Category:Non Godmode verse Category:Doll Users Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Category:Composites Category:Horror Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 0 Category:We'll just call it a collab